


An Honest Conclusion

by mansikka



Series: Honesty [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some weeks had gone by since that first handjob in a motel room.</p><p>There had been three more since; one frantic when they first returned to the bunker after a particularly messy hunt. Another standing toe to toe in the shower block when Cas had walked in just as Dean was leaving. And the third, breathy and heated on Cas' bed, movie night long forgotten.</p><p>In some ways the time they were taking was glacial, but in others, they were speeding faster than any of the cars Cas had devoted a serious amount of time to watching on Top Gear. For them, after years of dancing around each other, whatever they did together was just right, and things could progress whenever they needed to progress.</p><p>There was want there, of course. Eyes that lingered over curves in jeans and loosely buttoned collars. Fingers that strayed across denim-clad thighs and up under shirts.</p><p>They'd even spoken about it in halting, awkward conversations that left them both blushing heavily and no eye contact possible for a while after. And when they did make eye contact, it was shy, reaching for each other and seeking reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Honest Conclusion

Some weeks had gone by since that first handjob in a motel room.

There had been three more since; one frantic when they first returned to the bunker after a particularly messy hunt. Another standing toe to toe in the shower block when Cas had walked in just as Dean was leaving. And the third, breathy and heated on Cas' bed, movie night long forgotten.

In some ways the time they were taking was glacial, but in others, they were speeding faster than any of the cars Cas had devoted a serious amount of time to watching on Top Gear. For them, after years of dancing around each other, whatever they did together was just right, and things could progress whenever they needed to progress.

There was want there, of course. Eyes that lingered over curves in jeans and loosely buttoned collars. Fingers that strayed across denim-clad thighs and up under shirts.

They'd even spoken about it in halting, awkward conversations that left them both blushing heavily and no eye contact possible for a while after. And when they did make eye contact, it was shy, reaching for each other and seeking reassurance.

It was an unspoken comfort to them both that they were on an equal footing when it came to sex. Dean had only ever slept with women even if his eyes had occasionally raked over an attractive man who happened to remind him of Cas when he wasn't around. Cas may have been a fallen angel and relatively new to human physical intimacy, but he wasn't completely without experience. This was something new they could learn and share together. Chick flick moment it may be, but with Cas, Dean reflected over and over, it was always different. It was always okay.

On a lone grocery run Dean had lingered in the 'personal products' aisle for several minutes before sighing to himself in determination and reaching for condoms and lube. These he'd carefully stored out of sight in a drawer next to his bed, feeling both accomplished and apprehensive.  

That was weeks ago. Just in case.

Tonight, they had created something of a den, with blankets and cushions in a corner of the balcony and a laptop between them. They'd taken it in turns to play songs on Youtube, Cas surprising Dean with an incredible range of early rock and Motown classics. Cas had shown interest in Dean's choices, particularly being fond of the classic rock he'd been subliminally drip-feeding him in the Impala over the years.

Cas laid back, head on a cushion, passing the laptop over to Dean for his turn. Dean took the laptop from him and pursed his lips together. Turning back to the screen he searched for a long, long playlist instead of an individual song, and placed it on the floor just out of reach. Cas watched his movements in interest, raising an eyebrow as Dean caught his eye.

With a smile, Dean rose to his knees and nudged against Cas' leg. When Cas looked unsure about what Dean wanted him to do, Dean reached across to grip Cas' calf, gently raising it so that his legs separated and Dean could crawl in the space between. Cas was more than happy with this arrangement and wriggled down a little so that he could frame Dean in a perfect V. Dean grinned, hands trailing up from Cas' knees, thighs, stomach, and sliding down to rest either side of him.

Cas raised his arms to lightly grip around Dean's back, warmth in his eyes and a smile that was nothing but welcoming. He leaned up, wanting to be the one to initiate this kiss. He ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, smiling at the shiver that told him just how much Dean enjoyed that, then pressed a hot, open kiss on his mouth with a satisfied sigh.

Dean returned the kiss with full enthusiasm, propped up on one arm so that his other hand was free to feel the scratch of Cas' stubble under his fingernails and rub small circles down his chest. His hand continued to their waists, where he leaned away enough to free his t-shirt from under him. With his fingers under the hem of Cas' t-shirt and a thumb snagged under his own, he pushed up the fabric to expose their torsos as much as he could. He leaned down then, skin on skin, and Cas breathed out in happy surprise.

“Oh,” he mumbled. “That feels nice.”

“Yeah?” Dean replied, raining a length of kisses along Cas' neck, writhing a little so Cas could fully appreciate the feel of their bare skin together.

“Mm.” Cas' hands spanned Dean's bare back, fingers pushing up Dean's t-shirt even higher. He dodged Dean's lips, instead biting lightly on his ear and behind it, nuzzling against his cheek. “More, please.”

“More?” Dean stopped in his tracks and raised to sit back on his knees, a question in his movements.

“More.” Cas confirmed. Dean's t-shirt had fallen a little. Cas raised his hands, skimming them underneath. His fingers stroked upwards, brushing over nipples that hardened instantly at his touch. Up, up until his hands were resting on Dean's shoulders.

With no hesitation, Dean lifted his arms, allowing Cas to help him lift the t-shirt over his head and cast it to one side. He stayed perfectly still, chewing on his lower lip. Cas' eyes drifted down to Dean's waist and slowly raised, taking in all of the view in front of him. He followed this with his fingers, stroking up slowly, pausing only to squeeze both nipples lightly between his thumbs and forefingers before stroking his hands back down to Dean's thighs, hands spread wide over them.

Cas grinned wide then, adoration in his eyes. “I have seen you shirtless many times, Dean. I have always found you to be very attractive.” His hands strayed back down to hold lightly at Dean's hips. “Even more now that I can have you.”

Dean sucked in a breath at that, pride and a little bashfulness written clearly across his face.

“All yours, Cas.” There was a stabbing in his heart at his own honesty, but it was worth everything just to see the look on Cas' face at his response.

Leaning down, Dean again licked his way back into his mouth, firmly pressing their chests together. He darted his tongue into Cas' mouth, licking against him greedily but sliding away before Cas could retaliate with his own. He did this over, feeling the promise of hardness between him turn solid as Cas rolled up his hips into him.

Cas pulled away to rain kisses across Dean's cheeks. “More, please.”

Again, Dean stopped and pulled away, uncertainty clouding his eyes. “What do you want?”

Cas slid his hands over Dean's chest once more and breathed out deeply. “I would like to try...more.” His eyes flew to Dean's then in request.

Dean gave a small nod, conflicting thoughts warring across his face. Then, he shifted, slowly standing to his feet and extending a hand to pull Cas up in front of him.

Once stood, Cas looped his arms around Dean's middle and raised his head to kiss him lightly. Then he stepped away, gripping Dean's hand in his and leading him down the stairs and into Dean's room.

Dean closed the door behind him but gripped onto the handle, stabilising himself. Cas still held onto one of his hands, and now he held out the other to gently remove Dean's grasp. He pressed Dean's hand against his own chest and Dean took a breath, slowly sliding his fingers onto Cas' hips. He raised his hands slowly, lifting Cas' t-shirt up and over his head. Cas' eyes flew down, a touch of shyness now evident on his face.

Dean pressed his fingertips lightly into Cas' stomach, walking them up his ribs and smoothing his palms down over his pecs. He pressed heavy circles into them, eyes heavy lidded as Cas arched his neck in response.

Dean pulled him closer then, chest firmly against chest while angling Cas' face in his hands exactly how he wanted him so his tongue could continue its assault on his mouth. Cas slid his hands into the pockets of Dean's jeans and gripped hard, grinding against him before dropping his hands to his sides.

Dean's breath caught as he felt Cas at the button of his fly. The initial pop made him jolt, and Cas slowly dragged down his zipper with one finger pressing firmly against the thick length of him through his boxers. His breath grew more shallow as Cas slid his hands into the back of Dean's boxers and shoved them down.

There was a moment of discomfort as his boxers tangled around his cock, and Cas wrinkled his nose in apology before gently pulling them away from his skin at the front, letting him spring free. His hands returned to Dean's hips, sliding his hands inside and gently sliding his boxers and jeans down in one sweep, stopping as they reached Dean's knees.

Dean placed a steadying hand onto one of Cas' shoulders and stepped out of them, forcing the stiff fabric away and kicking them to the side. He stood, vulnerably naked before Cas, and waited. Cas' lips were parted and he flicked a tongue out in an unconscious effort to wet them, mapping every inch of Dean's skin. His eyes stopped over Dean's erection standing hard and firm between them, and his lips parted again. Dean shuddered under his gaze.

Cas raised his head then, capturing Dean's eyes in his stare. Dean stood perfectly still as he watched Cas reach for his own fly, unbuttoning himself quickly and shoving his clothes roughly from himself. He took one small step forward, leaning fully into Dean who wrapped his arms around him tight, burying his face in his neck.

Cas could feel the pounding of Dean's heart against his chest and smiled, gentle hands tracing lines from the backs of his shoulders to his mid-thigh.

Dean curled his fingers into Cas' ass, smirking as he nudged against his lips. “Can I just say. You picked one hell of a vessel, Cas.”

Cas laughed softly. “Does that mean you...like? The way I look?” he asked, a catch in his voice as his eyes dropped briefly to look at what he could of himself. This was all his now, every snap of sinew and self-conscious thought.

Dean gripped harder, pressing his erection solidly against Cas' stomach. “What do you think,” he answered, tone dropping to gravel.

“I think,” Cas said, raising two fingers to his lips in consideration, “That I want to feel you. All of you.”

Dean swallowed, rapidly nodding his head.  On anyone else's tongue, such words would sound cliché, sap and syrup and enough to make Dean want to hurl. But from Cas they were just... Cas.

Taking his hand, Dean tugged, gently leading him towards the bed as he reached out to flick back the covers. Dean climbed in first, settling back against cold sheets as Cas nudged his way forward, kneeling above him. His hands started at Dean's ankles, a light grip that he edged up slowly over calves, kneecaps and upwards. His thumbs dug into Dean's inner thighs, kneading in small circles and pushing his legs until they splayed open for him, feet flush to the bed.

Dean swallowed repeatedly, heart pounding hard in his chest. His eyes shifted between watching Cas' hands and face as he ran his fingers through the coarse hair in the crease of his legs. When he straightened his hands to push into the flatness either side of his cock, and it jumped in response, the smile on Cas' face made Dean feel boneless. Under Cas' gaze he could have felt vulnerable, but all Dean felt was safe, and revered. It was as though Cas was checking his own handiwork, really, since he'd been the one to put him back together. Whatever he saw there was good, if anything was to be judged by the intensity in eyes.

Cas' smile continued, hands creeping over Dean's stomach, ribs, resting over his pecs. He felt Dean's nipples hard against his palms, rucking his hands so he could feel them stiffen a trail under his touch. Dean was happy to just lay and take in the sight of Cas kneeled between his legs, erection standing proud, and all for him. His gaze was hungry, just as Cas' reflected back.

Cas pitched forward, hands resting on the bed beneath Dean's shoulders and his hips deliberately tilting so that his own cock could brush against Dean's. Dean hissed in response, arching up at the feel of it. Cas leaned in more, rocking them together as he lowered himself into a kiss. Dean's arms snaked up to stroke soft hands up from Cas' ass to along his back before threading through his hair.

Cas looked down between them as he moved, watching their cocks trapped between their stomachs, thrusting slow and casual but enough to send the warmest of sensations flaming through them. He sat back up, knowing his body well enough to slow things down if he wanted to enjoy- and prolong - what was happening between them. Reaching out, soft fingers brushed along Dean's length before Cas angled himself so that they would both fit into his hand. He stroked once, twice, before Dean stopped him with a touch to his forearm and whispered, “Wait.”

Cas watched, no fear in his eyes that anything was wrong, just waiting. Dean kept eye contact but fumbled to open the bedside cabinet beside them, feeling for the bottle of lube.

“Give me your hand.”

Cas watched in fascination as Dean uncapped the bottle and squeezed the cold, clear gel onto his hand, flexing his fingers and watching it ripple in his palm. He scrunched up his hand, feeling the way the gel warmed there, and repeated it until the lube felt what he thought was heated enough. He reached out, slicking along their lengths and letting out a guttural groan at the sensation it caused. Dean thrust up into Cas' hand, and they rocked together slowly, foreheads pressed against one another.

Here they stayed, slow building as always, mouths never far from each other’s and smiles playing on their lips when they weren't parted by the sounds that escaped at the feeling of Cas stroking them both over.

Dean, conscious of how easy it would be to lay here and let Cas guide them to climax, held onto Cas by his waist, stopping him from moving. He nipped Cas' neck, mumbling, “Your turn,” into his ear before carefully rolling them over, sucking in a breath at the sight of Cas beneath him. He started with a kiss to his collarbone, trailing a path down to suck on a nipple, a tiny bite into his stomach that resulted in a shiver of expectation. His hands slowly moved down Cas' legs, pushing them further apart.

Dean shifted himself so that his face was lower, directly putting Cas now glistening cock in his line of sight.

“You know,” he reflected, taking a quick glance up at Cas' face with a slight frown of hesitance, “I've never actually done this before.”

Cas smiled, his hand threading through Dean's hair and catching his gaze in complete trust. “Neither have I.”

“Then I guess,” Dean continued, reaching out a finger to stroke along Cas' length and enjoying the way it jolted for him, “We just do what feels good. Right?”

Cas nodded, eyes widening as Dean lowered his mouth to place a kiss at his base. He kissed his way up, listening to Cas suck in a series of breaths. The kisses were followed with one long lick that led Cas to unconsciously splay his legs wider. One lick across his head and Cas let out a moan that Dean catalogued, determined to hear over and over again. The sound Cas made when Dean finally sucked him into his mouth caused his own cock to jump in response.

It proved instinctual; replicating every lick, suck, and swirl of tongue that he liked to feel on himself and left Cas writhing beneath him, hands gripping tightly to the sheets and his head pressing into the pillow. Incoherent words came out as he shook his head back and forth, and Dean had to press down hard on Cas’ hips to stop him from thrusting too hard up into his mouth.

Dean surprised himself by realising just how much he was enjoying the feel of Cas solid in his mouth, knowing he was undoing him one lick at a time. He gripped hard at the base of Cas' shaft, tongue lapping at his slit. A teary sob punched out of Cas as he did that, heels digging into the bed. He was getting closer and closer to coming and Dean was in no hurry for any of this to end. With one final lick he pulled away, Cas whimpering at the loss.

Dean smirked, crawling his way back up Cas' body and licking his way into Cas' mouth. Cas' hands pulled him down hard, fingers digging in enough to leave marks on his lower back.

They kissed lazily then, skin slick and hands touching as much flesh as possible. Dean sucked on Cas' top lip and pulled back, matching the smile on Cas' face. Nipping at Cas' jaw, Dean asked, “So. What should we do now?”

Cas' mouth opened and closed. “I. Do. Uh... we could... continue?” he asked, hope evident in his voice and his babbled words only showing just how gone he was.

Dean rewarded Cas with a kiss. “I'd like that. Question is how we go about it? I mean. Do you have a preference?”

Confusion clouded Cas' eyes. “Preference.”

“A preference, Cas. You know,” and then the blush finally caught up with Dean's cheeks, causing him to duck his eyes away. “Top. Or, um. Bottom?”

“Oh.” Cas pressed himself into Dean, wriggling so that his cock brushed up against Dean's again.

Dean smiled and gave them a long, lazy stroke with one hand, Cas rutting up in response. “You haven't thought about it?”

Cas tilted Dean's face back up to read his expression. “Countless times. I want both. I want everything. I assumed you would prefer to top,” he added, almost as a question.

“Well. Not gonna lie, Cas. I thought that's what I'd want too. But now we're here,” he said, running a hand from Cas' neck down to his groin, loosely gripping his shaft, “I think I kind of want everything. Let's just. You know. Keep seeing what feels good.”

Cas kissed a thank you into Dean's neck, a content hum his reply.

Dean reached out with one hand then, thumbing the cap open on the lube and pouring more onto Cas' hand before spinning it awkwardly to cover his own. He flexed his fingers at the tacky liquid, breathing out a slow breath of anticipation.

Dean shifted so that they were laying side by side. In a gesture he wanted to signify as complete willingness to give Cas everything he could, he raised his leg to hook it over Cas' hip, and snagged one of Cas' fingers to bring his hand down between them.

With a look of determination, Cas slicked up his fingers, pressing lightly until he found Dean's hole.  With a gentle, circling motion he pushed in one fingertip, eyes flying to Dean's to check his reaction. Dean looked a little startled but encouraged him on with a small smile. Cas rocked a finger in as gentle as he could be, pausing when he felt any resistance and sliding it easier in and out as Dean relaxed.

Dean wasn't sure what to expect from this invasion. It didn't particularly hurt, but at this point it didn't exactly felt good either.  He winced a little as Cas added a second finger, breath shallowing whilst his cock seemed to jump in interest. But when Cas slid a third in, spreading him wide and loosening the grip of his muscles, curling his fingertips and brushing against his prostrate, Dean stuttered out the most surprised moan.

Cas threw back his head with a laugh.

Dean's eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped open . “What the fuck was that?!”

“I believe that was-”

“Fuck. I didn't think it'd feel like that,” Dean shifted forward keenly on Cas' fingers. “Do it again!”

Happy to oblige, Cas dipped his fingers once more, his throat constricting as Dean bucked, moaning again. Their eyes drifted to Dean's cock, twitching and pulsing as Cas continued stroking his fingers in and out, snagging at his prostate each time as Dean choked out a series of groans.

“Cas. Let me do that to you.” He whispered urgently against Cas' lips, breath catching again as Cas withdrew his fingers.

Dean copied Cas' earlier movements, watching Cas' expression carefully as he pushed his finger in slowly. Feeling the muscle contract around it made his cock throb, clearly anticipating how it would feel to be slid into that tightness. Dean stroked his fingers in more, probing carefully until Cas' eyes rolled back and his head thudded to the pillow.

Unable to hide the pride in his voice, Dean asked, “Feels good, yeah?”

An, “Unh...” was the only response Cas could give, which was more than enough for Dean to hear. He worked up a rhythm, heart pounding as he muttered to himself about bottoming out, and throat drying at the possibilities of what that meant would come next.

Cas had always been able to read Dean easily. One glance to his face to check, he reached down, slowly pulling Dean's fingers from him and rolling them so that Dean was once more on top of him and between his legs. Grabbing at the lube again his slicked Dean up, revelling in the way Dean groaned and arched at his touch. Cas angled his hips, offering himself up in a mixture of pure trust and wanting.

“We'll go slow, alright? If I hurt you, you gotta tell me, okay?” Dean didn't reach for Cas until he got a nod of confirmation. And with that, he placed a hand on each of his cheeks, parting them to expose his hole as wide as it would comfortably go. His breath caught as he took in how red, open and puckered it was, wonder that he had been the one to do that.

Dean leaned forward then, swallowing down the grunt the threatened to tumble out of his mouth as he watch his own head pushing against Cas' opening, still checking in with Cas' expression to make sure he was okay. Slowly, slowly, he eased himself in, just the tip, and Cas' eyes widened. Inch by careful inch, Cas panting at being filled and Dean taking slow, shallow breaths as he adjusted to the tight, hot space.

“You okay there, Cas?” he asked when he was fully in, pausing even though his hips wanted to thrust and thrash.

“You feel... incredible,” Cas finally gasped out, fingers pressing into Dean's shoulder blades. “Keep...moving,” he added with a roll of his hips.

Needing no further invitation, Dean moved. Pulling out slowly before thrusting back in with the same care, he moaned Cas' name out as he found his rhythm. He tried to keep it slow but there was no way his body would allow him to set that pace. Cas lifted his legs higher, and the angle change had Dean hitting Cas' prostate with every thrust.

Cas writhed, wrecked beneath him. “More, Dean. More. You won't hurt me. I need more.”

Any last tendrils of resolve went with that, and Dean pounded into him then, cursing and groaning out Cas' name. His hand reached between them, jerking Cas off in time to his own movements and Cas' mouth flew open at the double sensation of being filled and stroked simultaneously. Harder, and faster, unable to do anything more than cling to each other and ride this out.

Dean curled the fingers of one hand under Cas' shoulder, holding him firmly where he wanted him so he could fuck into him hard whilst still keeping up his assault on Cas' cock with his hand.

Cas' groans merged together into one continuous noise as he rolled up to meet every one of Dean's thrusts.

Dean felt his knees start to tremble as he lost all control, his hips rolling jagged and jarring as he pounded into Cas harder and harder. He knew he was near, knew Cas was near, closer and closer until Cas made a low guttural sound and his back arched, come streaking out and painting their chests. One, two thrusts more and Dean followed him, biting Cas' name into his neck as he collapsed down heavily on top of him as he spilled himself inside him.

When their breath returned to level and they'd out-stared one another until their eyes drooped with sleep, they curled facing each other. A smile, a kiss, a tugging up of bed sheets, and within minutes the only sounds in the room were those of contented breathing.

 


End file.
